inceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Matias Arana
Your Lovely New Banner I'm hoping your liking your new banner so far, if you need anything altered feel free to leave me a message on my talk page, and give me a ring if you have any other projects that need doing. Take care, [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 06:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's great so far, thank you so much ;) Now... the infoboxes =P Take care, --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 12:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Blogs Since the blog system is absolutely useless at the moment is this of any help? http://incontention.com/?p=12388. P.S. Will i always have to type in an automated word when i include a external link? Vinci Veni 14:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the link, I already posted it as a blog. I don't know what you mean with an "automated word", sorry. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 17:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Whenever i post an external link anywhere on the wiki I have to type in one of those words that are furry, higher case, lower case different heights etc. It says that it needs to do that in order to stop spam. -- 04:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) How's this? Can you hear me now? Skxwang 00:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I can! :) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 00:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hey Matias, you guys are doing such a great job on this wiki! I love the customized badges and skin-everything looks amazing. I'm Kacie from the Wiki Content Team, and we'll be working here to help you add the new galleries, write more news and content, and direct more traffic to the wiki in honor of the movie release tomorrow. Please let me know if you have any requests or suggestions, and keep up the great work! Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 17:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) What's New Hi Matias, I just wanted to let you know about some new additions to the wiki. We've added a Review Page to the sidebar so visitors can easily review the movie by adding comments to that page. (We did the same thing on Twilight for the Eclipse film and it was a huge success- they now have 15 pages of reviews.) It would be really helpful if you could add your own review and encourage the other admins/users to add theirs as well. I'll be pushing new traffic there from our Wikia Twitter and FB accounts and we want it to look active. Article comments have been enabled on the wiki to allow everyone to communicate more easily about the film. I've also added a 'Top Ten Lists' template, which has been extremely successful in engaging users on several of our big entertainment wikis. Feel free to create your own top ten lists and add them to the Top Ten Lists page. Let me know if you have any questions. Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 19:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Article Comments Matias, when you have a chance, we need to have a chat, you, me, and Samsonius, about article comments. Skxwang 00:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm at the IRC right now. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 00:59, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Daydreamer Hey there sir. I want to earn the daydreamer badge by adding a page to a category. How do I do that? Thanks!Red Dog31 16:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Could you show me a page that has an example?Red Dog31 16:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Dom ----> Dominic Could you please move Dom Cobb to Dominic Cobb? Articles should full names as best they can, like how the Mal article is Mallorie Cobb. I've taken care of the links except the redirect pages because I don't want to break them. I would do the move myself but there is a redirect page in the way. You might have to try several times since the server is being difficult. Bastian964 01:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oops, edit conflict =P I was about to tell you that it wasn't necessary to move all the links, but I guess it's fine now. I moved the page to Domic Cobb. Thanks for the heads up. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 02:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. Bastian964 02:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Just so you know I also moved Phillipa to Phillipa Cobb, James to James Cobb, and Inception (2010 film) to Inception (2010 Film). Could you get any of the links I was restricted from getting? I know you said all the links didn't need to be taken care of but having redirects on the front page is a little sloppy. Bastian964 02:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Answered in your blog post. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 03:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Test Testing 1, 2, 3. Managing This Wiki Since I'm basically the only one of the regular users who is still active on this site, this is currently the wikia I consider my home wiki, and I check this site everyday (usually multiple times a day) for vandilism, could I please have extended power? Rollback powers would be nice at least, if not admin abilities. This would help keep this wikia running and prevent major problems. Thank you. P.S. I only posted this here since I didn't want to create separate conversations. I have contacted Skxwang and Samsonius as well.Bastian9 20:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen all your amazing work on the wiki, and I'll give you admin rights. Please use them well, if not, they will be reverted. Good luck! --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 20:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! I'll make sure to use them well.Bastian9 20:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no problem with your advancement. I have been too caught up with school, work, and family issues to be as vigilant as I wish, and you have done an excellent job on the Inception wiki. Skxwang 00:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I see thinks are going quite smoothly here. Matias. . 06:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hello. I am sorry for posting off-topic conversation on RoyboyX's talk page. However, if you understood the situation he was in, you would be more benevolent to our conversation. Since neither RoyboyX or I are active contributers to this wiki, our conversation doesn't really affect any other users. I would like you to reconsider your threat as baseless, in return, I will try to reduce our conversations here. However, it may happen now and again, so be forewarned. Mach9 22:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) A film as good as Inception http://suckerpunch.wikia.com/wiki/Sucker_Punch_%28film%29